conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Federation Rail
Federation Rail (FR) consists of the assets and operations of the national railway system in the East Asian Federation. Federation Railways is owned by the state and individual services are run by independent operators. Federation Rail operates all inter-city rail service and most regional passenger rail services in the East Asian Federation, except for northeast China, where services are still provided by China Railways/High-speed pending incorporation into Federation Railways. Federation Rail is overseen by the State Office for Transportation. History Federation Rail was formed a merger of Korean National Railroad and Japanese National Railways, following the implementation of an integration plan started soon after the chartering of the East Asian Federation. The merger was completed on September 1, 1987. The integration of the two state-owned companies was the initial step in a program to modernize and expand high-speed rail coverage throughout the country. Following Taiwan's addition to the Federation in 2010, the Taiwan Railway Administration and Taiwan High-Speed Rail came under the control of Federation Rail. Work is currently underway to standardize the gauge of TRA's lines, upgrading them from narrow to standard. China Railways High-speed is expected to be integrated by the end of 2011. Services Trans-Asia Trans-Asia service, jointly operated by Federation Rail and China Railways High-speed, connects Seogyeong with Saigon via Beijing. Trans-Asia service runs on the Trans-Asia Rail Line, with conventional high-speed trains travelling at a maximum operational speed of 350 km/h. All Trans-Asia services operate between Seogyeong and Saigon. Trans-Asia expresses make a total of four stops. Trans-Asia limited services make a total of six stops. Trans-Asia locals make all stops. Interregional High-Speed Interregional service is provided on the New Main Line, by maglev trains travelling at a maximum operational speed of 500 km/h. There are four classes of Interregional service. Trans-Asia Interregional limited express trains travel between New Seogyeong and Tokyo, making a total of seven stops. Interregional express trains travel between New Seogyeong and Sapporo, making a total of 17 stops. Interregional limited trains travel between Sinuiju and Sapporo, and make all 32 stops on the New Main Line. High-Speed Rail The regional high-speed network services (Taiwan High-Speed on Taiwan, Korea Train Express in North and South Korea, and Shinkansen in Japan) provide high-speed service between major cities at speeds of up to 350 km/h. The Taiwan High-Speed operates between Taipei and Zuoying, making a total of eight stops. Express Trains Express trains are trains that run the length of a line, stopping only at major stations along the route. Express trains are faster than Rapid and Local trains, but are slower than High-Speed trains. An example would be the Gyeongui Line Express from Sinuiju to Seoul, stopping at Sinuiju, New Seogyeong, Seogyeong, Kaesong, and Seoul. Express trains are all-reserved. Rapid Trains Rapid trains are trains that make more stops than Express trains, but do not stop at every station. Rapid trains are faster than local trains, and are popular among long-distance commuters. An example would be the Gyeongui Line Rapid from Sinuiju to Seoul, stopping at Sinuiju, Kusong, Chongju, Sunchon, North Capital Airport, New Seogyeong, Hwanggumbol, Seogyeong, Taedong River, Sariwon, Kaesong, Dorasan, Munsan, Digital Media City, and Seoul. Local Trains Local trains are the slowest level of inter-city service provided by Federation Rail. Local trains stop at every station along a line, and as such take a considerable amount of time to travel between termini. Local trains are the cheapest long-distance trains, and often have cars configured to include extra standing space for commuters. Commuter Trains Commuter trains are trains operating inside of metropolitan areas to provide short-distance commuter service to major cities. Commuter rail service is provided in Busan, Fukuoka, Kobe, Kyoto, Nagoya, Osaka, Sendai, Seogyeong, Seoul, Tokyo, and Taipei. Network This is a list of all of the main lines in the Federation Rail network. Branches are in parentheses. Interregional Honsen Shinkansen (New Main Line) Sinuiju -> Seogyeong -> Seoul -> Busan -> Hakata -> Shin-Osaka -> Tokyo -> Sendai -> Shin-Aomori -> Sapporo IR Connector Line - Hakata -> Busan NS Connector Suburban Dedicated Line - Seogyeong -> Seoul Yalu Line Sinuiju -> Dandong Japan Akita Shinkansen - Morioka -> Akita Chikuho Line - Wakamatsu -> Haruda Chitose Line - Numanohata -> Shiroishi (New Chitose Airport) Chuo Line - Tokyo -> Nirasaki -> Shiojiri -> Nakatsugawa -> Nagoya Chuo Rapid Line - Tokyo -> Takao -> Otsuki Chuo Shinkansen (2017) - Shinagawa -> Nagoya -> Shin-Osaka Dosan Line - Tadotsu -> Kochi -> Kubokawa Hakodate Line - Hakodate -> Onuma-Koen -> Otaru -> Asahikawa (Onuma -> Oshima-Sawara -> Mori) Hohi Line - Kumamoto -> Oito Hokkaido Shinkansen (2016) - Shin-Aomori -> Shin-Hakodate -> Sapporo Hokuriku Line - Maibara -> Naoetsu Hokuriku Shinkansen (2015) - Tokyo -> Nagano -> Toyama -> Kanazawa -> Shin-Osaka Honshi Bisan Line - Kojima -> Udatsu Joetsu Shinkansen - Tokyo -> Niigata Kagoshima Line - Mojiko -> Hakata -> Arao -> Yatsushiro -> Sendai -> Kagoshima Kansai Line - Nagoya -> Kameyama -> Kamo -> FR Namba Kisei Line - Kameyama -> Shingu -> Wakayamashi Kotoku Line - Takkamatsu -> Tokushima Kyudai Line - Kurume -> Oita Kyushu Shinkansen - Hakata -> Kagoshima-Chuo Muroran Line - Oshambe -> Higashi-Muroran - Oiwake (Higashi-Muroran -> Muroran) Nagano Shinkansen - Tokyo -> Nagano Magasaki Line - Tosu -> Nagasaki Nemuro Line - Takikawa -> Obihiro -> Nemuro Nippo Line - Kokura -> Oita -> Kagoshima Ou Line - Fukushima -> Yamagata -> Akita -> Aomori Sanin Line - Kyoto -> Sonobe -> Tottori -> Masuda -> Shimonoseki Sanyo Line - Kobe -> Himeji -> Itozaki -> Tokuyama -> Moji Sanyo Shinkansen - Shin-Osaka -> Hakata Sekisho Line - Minami-Chitose -> Shintoku (Shin-Yubari - Yubari) Shinetsu Line - Takasaki -> Yokokawa -> Shinonoi -> Nagano -> Niigata Sobu Line - Tokyo -> Choshi Takayama Line - Gifu -> Inotami -> Toyama Tohoku Line - Ueno -> Kuroiso -> Morioka -> Hachinohe -> Aomori -> Iwakiri -> Rifu Tohoku Shinkansen - Tokyo -> Sendai -> Hachinohe -> Shin-Aomori Tokaido Line - Tokyo -> Yokohama -> Atami Tokaido Shinkansen - Tokyo -> Shin-Osaka Tokushima Line - Tsukuda -> Sako Uetsu Line - Niitsu -> Akita Yamagata Shinkansen - Fukushima -> Shinjo Yonsan/Uchiko Line - Takamatsu -> Matsuyama -> Mukaibara -> Uchiko -> Niiya -> Iyo Ozu -> Uwaijima North Korea Gyeongui Line (North) Sinuiju -> Seogyeong Gyeongui Line High-speed Sinuiju -> Seogyeong -> Seoul Rason Line - Potong River -> Seogyeong -> Hamhung -> Rason Seogyeong Line - Potong River -> Taedong River -> Seogyeong -> Hwanggumbol -> Potong River Seonam Line - Seogyeong -> Nampo Sunan Line - Sukchon -> Sunan -> Pyongsong -> Sunchon Wonsan Line - Seogyeong -> Wonsan -> Tongchan -> Sokchosi South Korea Chungbuk Line - Jochiwon -> Jecheon Gyeongbu Line - Seoul -> Busan Gyeongbu Line High-speed - Seoul -> Daejon -> Busan Gyeongui Line (South) - Seogyeong -> Seoul Gyeongchun Line - Seoul -> Cheuncheon Gyeongwon Line - Seoul -> Wonsan Honam Line - Daejeon -> Mokpo Honam Line High-speed - Daejon -> Mokpo Janghang Line - Cheonan -> Iksan Olympic Line High-speed (2015) - Seogyeong -> Seoul -> Wonju -> Olympic Pyeongchang Suseo Line High-speed (2014) - Suseo Seoul -> Daejon Taebaek Line - Jecheon -> Cheolam Taiwan Western Taiwan Line Keelung -> Kaohsiung Eastern Taiwan Line Badu -> Taitung Southern Taiwan Line Fangliao -> Taitung Taiwan High-Speed Rail Taipei -> Kaohsiung Category:East Asian Federation Category:Companies of the East Asian Federation